Angel Angel
by Lady Weasley
Summary: Harry is sent an angel in the form of a sixth year girl. She is there to help him through his fourth year, and also another reason...Why is she there? Find out.
1. The Angel's Dream

A/N: Hiya, Lady Potter here! This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I hope you like it! It's about an angel sent by God to help Harry through his terrifying trials and near-death experiences of his fourth year. It's also a H/G fic...I couldn't help it! Harry and Ginny are SO meant to be!  
  
Read it and review please, but PLEASE no bad flames...This is my first HP fic...^_^ If you haven't read the fourth book, I suggest you do before you read this!! *giggle*  
  
Oh yeah! None of the characters belong to me except for Tara. Everyone else is copyright J.K. Rowling.  
  
Without further ado...the first chapter of 'Angel, Angel.'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One ~~ The Angel's Dream  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness. A small human figure sat by the window, staring out into the cool, pleasant night. His brilliant green eyes were thoughtful behind black-rimmed glasses, his hair a bit untidy, black as a raven's feathers. This was Harry Potter, the famous boy wizard who had defeated the most feared sorcerer of all time: Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry had been thinking of a lot of things lately. Who is he? Why is he here? What is his purpose in life? Why, in the name of heaven, did he lose everything when he was only a year old? These were only a few of the questions whirling inside his fourth-year brain. He did not know why God had sent him through all this misery and pain, and he wanted to know His exact reasons.  
  
Harry sighed. "Why...why, why, why..." he said softly, as to not wake Ron, Seamus, Dean, or Neville. "Why does everything happen to me? Can't it have happened to somebody else?" He saw no point in staying up brooding. He slipped into his four-poster, and drew the hangings around him. He set his glasses on the bedside table. His last comforting thought was that he had friends that could help him through anything...  
  
As soon as he had drifted into sleep, a small ball of light floated out from under his bed. It hovered about three feet in the air, and began to morph into a human shape. It stretched to form a slender body with the perfect curves of a sixteen-year-old girl.  
  
She was very pretty indeed, with long, dark chocolate hair and brilliantly blue eyes. She wore a long white dress, the sleeves flared out, off the shoulder. A cross made of the purest diamonds rested against her chest, secured on by a long silver chain. She seemed to be outlined in a soft white light.  
  
The girl smiled at the slumbering form of Harry through his hangings. "Well, so you're my assignment!" she said quietly. "May your dreams be peaceful, Harry Potter. I'll be here...and so will God." She paused, then smiled even more broadly. "May you now know that an angel is watching over you..." she rose a foot into the air, and glided over to Harry's bedside. She reached toward his forehead, and her graceful hand passed right through the hangings, to touch his skin. "Dream, young Potter, dream..."  
  
  
  
Harry found himself floating peacefully in a white void. He suddenly heard something...He asked, "Where am I? Who...?"  
  
"I am an angel." A voice said. It was pretty, female.  
  
"An angel? Like...a guardian angel?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. I am watching over you, Harry. You will be sent through trials this year, but I will never leave you." The angel said.  
  
"Trials?!" moaned Harry. "Haven't I had enough of those?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." The angel replied, a hint of sympathy in her voice. "God has seen how you have survived, and knows you are a special boy. I must not tell you more, for you will find out everything at the right time. When you are in need to know, you will know..."  



	2. New Gryffindor

~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two - New Gryffindor  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry awoke the next morning, feeling odd and dazed. He had never had a dream like that before...Could he really have a guardian angel watching over him at this very moment? Somehow he believed the angel. There was someone up there of a higher plane of existence watching him, and had sent an angel to guide him.  
  
"Morning, Harry!" Ron said merrily, pulling back the hangings of Harry's bed.  
  
"Hi Ron." Said Harry, putting on his glasses, smiling at the now clear image of his best friend. He felt an urgency to tell Ron about his dream. "I've got to tell you something...You won't believe what happened to me last night...!"  
  
But just then, Professor McGonagall poked her head into the dormitory. "Everyone come down to the common room. There is a new student waiting to be introduced to you. Hurry up!" and she promptly left downstairs.  
  
"Wonder who it is..." Ron wondered aloud, pulling his robe over his head.  
  
"Maybe it's a pretty girl!" laughed Seamus. He shrugged, still chuckling. "You never know."  
  
"Let's go see!" said Neville. By then, all the boys were dressed, and headed downstairs.  
  
  
  
"Is everyone here?" Minerva McGonagall asked. Everyone murmured their assent. "Good. You can show yourself now!" she told the air in the center of the room.  
  
To everyone's great surprise, an acknowledgement was heard from where aimed her comment. An invisible figured became visible, an Invisibility Cloak over her arm. She smiled at all the astonished faces around her, giggling. She was tall and slender, with eyes as radiant as the blue moon, and a curtain of dark chocolate hair.  
  
"This is Tara McKnight. Her family is distantly related to Godric Gryffindor himself through many many relatives." McGonagall said, almost proudly. "She will be a new sixth year. Be nice to her everyone, and make her feel welcome." She smiled at Tara, who beamed.  
  
"I promise to be the best Gryffindor I can be!" she said, in an oddly familiar voice...  
  
Then it hit him. Harry recognized that voice! It was the voice of the angel in his dream!! But no...It HAD to be coincidence...But the way she looked at him...  



	3. Oh Why Me?

~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three – Oh Why Me?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next few weeks were lost in a haze to Harry. He remembered being picked as a fourth champion for the Triwizard Tournament, and how everyone had thought he had somehow gotten himself in as a desperate move for just a little more fame.  
  
Harry sat alone in his dormitory, the hangings pulled around his bed. No one believed him. Not even Ron . . .the one person he thought would be the one who thought him innocent. "Why..." he whispered, feeling a slight burning sensation at the corners of his eyes. They blurred, and Harry knew it was no use holding in the frustration and desperation for someone to believe him.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the dormitory door, startling Harry. "Can I come in?" asked a familiar voice. It was Tara.  
  
"Yeah..." said Harry, weakly.  
  
Tara opened the door, came in, and shut it behind her. "Harry?" she called softly. "You here?"  
  
"I'm here..." he replied miserably.  
  
Tara pulled back the hangings of his bed, and sat beside him. "You look terrible..." she said, her brilliant eyes full of sympathy. "No one believes you, do they?" Harry shook his head, and she sighed. She scooted over to sit a foot in front of Harry, and closed the hangings. "I know..." she whispered. "I believe you Harry. I'm probably one of the few that does."  
  
Harry felt an overwhelming rush of gratitude toward Tara. "Thanks...I'm so glad SOMEONE believes in me."  
  
Tara smiled. "Of course." But then she saw that his eyes were softly glimmering in the light from outside the hangings. Her smile softened to one of comfort. She held her arms out to him, offering him her embrace as solace for his deepest sorrow.  
  
He sat shaking slightly now. A single tear trickled down his face, and he bowed his head as not to show it. Tara reached over and lifted his face to look into her own. "There is no shame in crying, Harry." She said softly. "Even boys have to cry at some time in their lives..." Harry was taken aback to see that tears were trickling down her cheeks. "Even I have to...I feel something so familiar in you Harry. I don't know what it is, but there's one thing I'll say..." her lower lip trembled ever so slightly. "You are the most wonderful person in the world. Never lose that...ever..."  
  
Harry couldn't take it any more. With a muffled sob, he threw himself into Tara's arms, shaking, sobbing quietly into her shoulder. He felt her soft arms envelop him in a gentle embrace, like a mother would hold her child. She kissed the top of his head, and began to rock back and forth slightly, humming a soft melody. She laid her cheek on his soft hair, and closed her eyes, hugging Harry tighter.  
  
Harry suddenly thought of the angel voice... "You will be sent through trials this year, but I will never leave you." That is what she had said. Tara was always there for him, and had been since she arrived at Hogwarts. Now that the first task was soon to come...would she leave him in his time of need?  
~~~~~~~ 


	4. Angel Angel

~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four – Angel Angel  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The day of the first task came. And went. Harry had had to face the most intense situation in his life!  
  
A dragon. A fully-grown, fire-breathing dragon! Of course, he had known about them before the task ever began, thanks to Hagrid. Viktor Krum from Durmstrang had found out, as well as Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. Harry had to do a very good deed, for only Cedric had not known about the dragons. He had told him, so they would all have a fair chance.  
  
Now a new challenge faced him. He had to find a dance partner for the Yule Ball, and he wasn't looking foreward to asking a girl to a dance. However, he had an idea for two girls he wanted to ask...  
  
Cho Chang...and Tara McKnight. Tara was the more appealing choice, since she had been there for him more than Cho ever had. He decided to ask her right away, since she was the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor, and would surely be taken very soon.  
  
  
  
Harry entered the common room the day after the dance was announced. He found Tara surrounded by boys, all of them asking to go to the dance with them. She suddenly let out a fierce shriek of anger, startling them and sending them backward a few paces.  
  
"Would you all just GO AWAY?!" she snarled. "I'm no ordinary girl, yet I'm not the most elegant. GO AWAY! I don't want to go with ANY of you!" When they didn't move, she drew out her wand, and they scattered. She laughed out loud at their cowardice.  
  
"Erm...Tara..." Harry asked tentatively.  
  
Tara turned to face him, a smile curving her lips. "Yes?"  
  
"Er..." he began, but the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could quite get his tounge around them, "Wanagoballwime?"  
  
Tara giggled. "You're asking me to the ball, I know." She said, smiling. "But...I have to say no. I know who does though!" she added excitedly. "Wait here and I'll get her. She's a girl you know, so don't worry about meeting a girl you never met..." and she dashed up the stairs of the girls' dormitory.  
  
Harry waited anxiously for a few minutes, before Tara came back downstairs, grinning. "I present to you..." she paused dramatically. "Ginny Weasley..." she said in a dramatic whisper, the door of the dormitory opened, and...Harry's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped an inch in amazement.  
  
There indeed was Ginny. Her hair had been put up into an elegant French braid, silver strings woven into it glimmering magically in the light of the many candles around the room. She wore a stunning white dress, the sleeves flared out at the ends, the neckline modestly cut, a small pair of wings outlined in silver etched on the back. A cross made of aquamarines dangled from a silver chain around her neck.  
  
"H-hi Harry..." she stammered shyly. "I-is there something you wanted to ask me?" She blushed an adorable shade of pink, and, to Harry's relief, wasn't giggling.  
  
Maybe that gave him a bit of courage because he felt his heart lighten. "Ginny..." he started, then drew a deep breath. "Will you...Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
Ginny looked absolutely delighted. "Yes! Of course!" she beamed at him, ran to him, and hugged him tightly. Harry couldn't help but chuckle, and hug her back. For some reason, he didn't feel embarrassed about asking girls to the dance anymore...He wondered if the angel had anything to do with that.  
  
A thought suddenly hit him. Maybe...He had to know. "Tara..." he began, but she seemed to know what he was going to say.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." She said. "How could I have known about Ginny? Well...just by the way she looked at you, I knew. And how did I know you were in pain? Well, that's another story...It's about time you knew who I really am." She smiled, and closed her eyes... 


	5. I Love You

~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five – I Love You  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry suddenly found himself in the white void again, and was surprised to find himself still holding Ginny. "Angel?" he called uncertainly.  
  
"I am here, Harry." Said the angel, and this time, a figure appeared before him.  
  
It was Tara! He should have known all along! She was now outlined in a white light, and soft, bright white angel wings sprouted from her back.  
  
"Yes. I have been here for you all along Harry." Tara the Angel said, smiling. "God knows everything, and He has told me of a secret feeling buried deep within you." She giggled. "You have something to confess, but you do not know of the feeling you hide, Harry Potter." She glanced at Ginny...  
  
And then Harry knew. She was trying to give him a hint…but what about Ginny...? And then it struck him how pretty Ginny looked just then. It was like a revelation had come over him. Why did he hang on to Cho when he holds a girl with more feeling for him than Cho will ever have? He turned to look at Ginny, and she looked up into his brilliant eyes, her own filled with hidden feelings just waiting to be expressed.  
  
"Ginny..." he said quietly.  
  
"Yes...?" whispered Ginny, her arms tightening slightly around his waist.  
  
"I..." he began softly. One of his hands came up, and laid itself delicately on her cheek. "Ginny Weasley...I love you...I love you with all of my heart..."  
  
Ginny's lower lip trembled slightly, but she smiled lovingly all the same. "And...I...I love you too, Harry Potter..."  
  
Harry couldn't take just standing there. He knew what he wanted to do...and knew it was the right thing. "Close your eyes, Ginny..." he whispered. She did so. Harry's fingers lifted her chin a little, he leaned in...and his lips touched hers in a pure, gentle first kiss. He felt as though all his fears were swept away in this tender embrace. He knew he loved Ginny...His heart felt lighter than it had in months. Ginny started to pull away, but Harry kissed her more passionately, never wanting to leave the peacefulness of her arms around him, her lips softly caressing his in tender emotion...  
  
Finally, the two fell apart, and smiled at each other. They both looked to the angel, who was positively beaming at them. "You two are destined to be with one another, as I have just witnessed. The feelings radiating from you were so strong it surprised me. You're life forces encircled each other for eternity." A tear fell down her cheek. "I regret that my job is done. You now have an angel on Earth, Harry...and you hold her in your arms. You no longer have need of me." She plucked a feather from one of her wings, and gave it to Ginny. "May you two forever live in peace..." she whispered, and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny were back at school. They were sitting on Harry's four-poster, the angel feather still held in Ginny's hand. They looked at each other, smiled, and went back downstairs...to face the rest of the year.  
  
  
  
END  
  
A/N: *ahem* How did you like my first fic? Please review it! I know it turned into a Harry and Ginny fic at the end, but I HAD to put that in cuz the two are the best couple in the whole series…besides Hermione and Ron. Anywayz, tell me what you think! *smiles* I wanna know how I did so I can improve my next one.  



End file.
